customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Ballerina (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Angelina Ballerina is a British animated children's television series, based on the Angelina Ballerina series of children's books by author Katharine Holabird and illustrator Helen Craig. The series is about Angelina Mouseling, a young mouse who loves to dance ballet, and her family and classmates. Finty Williams performed the voice of Angelina, and her real-life mother Judi Dench performed the voice of Miss Lilly, her ballet teacher. The show had 40 15-minute episodes, as well as three longer specials, which first aired in 2002, 2005, and 2006. The series was produced by HIT Entertainment in the United Kingdom. It aired on PBS in the United States, and CITV in the United Kingdom, where it was presented by Connecticut Public Television. SD Entertainment and HIT Entertainment produced a CGI revival, Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, which aired from 2009 to 2010. A second revival, co-produced by Mattel and 9 Story Media Group debuted in 2017. Characters *Angelina Mouseling (voiced by Finty Williams) - A feisty, quiet and soft-voiced little white mouseling who loves to dance and dreams of becoming a famous prima ballerina. She often wears a pink leotard, tutu, vest, hair ribbon, and ballet slippers. *Miss Lilly (voiced by Judi Dench) - Angelina's ballet teacher. She grew up in Dacovia, which is a far away land from Mouseland. She is sometimes mentioned in the TV series Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps and a picture of her is seen at Angelina's new dancing school. *Alice Nimbletoes (voiced by Jo Wyatt) - Angelina's soft-voiced best friend, who is very skilled at gymnastics. She is brown and often wears a green leotard, tutu, vest, no panties, hair ribbon, and ballet slippers. She has a very big appetite. She also appears in the TV series Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps. *William Longtail (voiced by Keith Wickham) - One of two boys in Miss Lilly's ballet class. In one of the episodes, it is shown that he has a crush on Angelina. *Mr. Longtail (voiced by Keith Wickham) - William's father who works as a cab driver and praises his son for any efforts he tries to make, especially if it is his first time. *Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws (voiced by Jonell Elliott and Jo Wyatt) - 2 twin sisters who tease and belittle nearly everyone, including each other. They are particularly jealous of Angelina for her dancing talent. Priscilla wears lilac leotards, tutus, lilac ballet slippers, and wears a purple hair ribbon. Penelope wears a purple leotard, tutu, purple ballet slippers, and wears a lilac hair ribbon. They also have a baby brother in the episodes Angelina's Surprise and The Ballet Tickets. *Sammy Watts (voiced by Jo Wyatt) - One of Angelina's classmates in school. Sammy is a bully who often causes trouble for William and Angelina particularly but has a heart of gold. *Mr. Maurice Mouseling (voiced by Keith Wickham) - Angelina and Polly's father and the proprietor of the Mouseland Gazette. In "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" Maurice works for the Mouseland Herald''which requires him, Matilda, Angelina, and Polly to move to the other side of Chipping Cheddar. *Mrs. Matilda Mouseling (voiced by Jonell Elliott) - Angelina and Polly's mother. Her maiden surname is Fielding. She has a sister Amanda, who has a son. *Polly Mouseling - The youngest daughter of Maurice and Matilda and the little sister of Angelina. Polly is an infant with brown fur and often wears a pink dress. In the TV series ''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, Polly is 4 years old with white fur instead of brown and she wears a blue jumper with a yellow T-shirt. *Grandma Sophia Mouseling and Grandpa Jeffrey Mouseling (voiced by Adrienne Posta and Keith Wickham) - Angelina, Polly, and Henry's grandparents and Maurice and Louis's parents. They are sometimes mentioned in Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps. *Uncle Louis Mouseling (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) - Maurice's brother, Angelina and Polly's uncle, Matilda's brother-in-law, and Henry's father. *Aunt Lavender Mouseling (voiced by Finty Williams) - Louis's wife, Angelina and Polly's aunt, Maurice's sister-in-law, and Henry's mother. *Henry Mouseling (voiced by Jo Wyatt) - Angelina and Polly's soft-voiced cousin, Lavender and Louis's son, Grandma and Grandpa's grandson, and Matilda and Maurice's nephew. *Mrs. Hodgepodge (voiced by Finty Williams) - Angelina and Polly's next door neighbour who does not like dancing. She always appears grumpy and is viewed with fear by most of the Chipping Cheddar mouselings, but occasionally helps the mouselings often when they least expect it. *Doctor Tuttle (voiced by Keith Wickham) - The doctor in the town of Chipping Cheddar. *Miss Quaver - Miss Lilly's nervous pianist, who plays the piano during dance classes. *Mr. Ivor Operatski (voiced by Derek Jacobi) - An old friend of Miss Lilly's and a stern choreographer. Angelina is convinced (wrongly, as it turns out) that he hates mouselings. *Queen Seraphina - A childhood friend of Miss Lilly's and the current Queen of Mouseland. *King Ferdinand - Seraphina's husband and King of Mouseland. *Princess Valentine - Queen Seraphina's middle daughter. *Anya Mousezauski - A shy mouse who comes to Chipping Cheddar as part of a migrant family from Dacovia working through the harvest season. She has an ear with a black patch which Sammy and the Pinkpaws twins make fun of. She befriends Angelina and Alice and later joins Miss Lilly's ballet class when she returns to Chipping Cheddar for a visit. *Mrs. Pinkpaws is the mother of the twins Priscilla and Penelope and their baby brother. She appears in a couple of episodes. She has a Southern accent and wears a lot of jewellery. *Ms. Chalk - A teacher in Angelina's class at school and can be both strict and fair to her pupils. *Mrs. Thimble - The elderly kind hearted store owner. *Mr. Ratchett - A builder and crane driver. *Ms. Twitchett - A gentle old lady who loves wrapping things up. Episodes Main article: List of Angelina Ballerina episodes U.K. VHS and DVD Releases *''Meet Angelina Ballerina'' (2002) (The Ballet Tickets, Two Mice in a Boat) *''Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever'' (2002) (Ballerina Rag Doll, Angelina's Surprise, Arthur the Butterfly, Alice's Present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Magic of Dance'' (William the Conjurer, Angelina and Grandma, Miss Lilly Comes to Dinner) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Dance of Friendship'' (2004) (Angelina and Anya, Alice's Present) *''Angelina Ballerina: All Dancers on Deck'' / Angelina Ballerina: Angelina Sets Sail (2005) *''Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Sleeping Beauties'' / Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (2005) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Big Performance'' (2005) (The Royal Banquet, Angelina the Mouse Detective, Angelina's Baby Sister, The Costume Ball) *''Angelina Ballerina: Angelina Follows Her Dreams'' (2007) Reception At Indie Awards in 2004, the first episode in season 2 "The Proposal" was named the winner of Best Animation category. Revivals In August 2009, SD Entertainment and HIT Entertainment announced that they were working on a new CGI series called Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps. The series is about Angelina going to a performing arts school. The series debuted on September 5, 2009, and ended its run on November 13, 2010. The series was criticized by fans of the original for the redesigns or removals of several characters and the change in setting and format, among other things. In October 6, 2015, during the MIPCOM, Mattel and 9 Story Media Group announced a long-term business alliance for a second revival of Angelina Ballerina, scheduled to air in 2017 alongside the revival of fellow HIT Entertainment program Barney & Friends. External links *Series homepage *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0319935/ Angelina Ballerina] on IMDb *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/H/HIT_Entertainment/Angelina_Ballerina/index.html Angelina Ballerina] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Sprout Shows